Mosaic
by Nuclear Lily
Summary: The Wasteland was terrifying, confusing, and like the pieces of shattered glass. I'd surfaced from the Vault with the sole intention of finding my father, but in the process began to reconstruct the broken pieces, making my own creation...my own mosaic.


**A/N: **Hi fanfiction peeps, I finally decided to get my butt in gear and write a Fallout 3 Fanfiction. Hoozah! The first part is in James POV, and the rest will be in the Lone Wanderer's :P Rated for violence and language....and some possible sexual content later o3o

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS AWESOME GAME...but I wish I did ;D**

* * *

**(JAMES POV)**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Emitting a soft grunt in the back of my throat, I obediently rolled over in my bed to face the source of the high trilling, cracking a bleary eye open. After blinking a few times for my vision to gain clarity, I was able to make out the small form of the eager little girl standing next to the bed, her tiny hands fisted in the blanket I had draped loosely over me.

"What is it, sweetheart?" The gentle question came out garbled, and after clearing my throat I repeated myself, slightly louder this time.

"You said you'd take me over to play with Amata!" Was the impatient response, those little hands tugging commandingly at the blanket, threatening to tear the source of warmth from me. Though the idea of moving from my comfortable position wasn't enticing, it was more preferable than losing my blanket or upsetting my little slumber-intruder.

So, without waiting for another fervent yank on the blanket, I pried my head off the cushy pillow and pushed myself into a sitting position, yawning and scrubbing at my eyes with my knuckles. Upon seeing those small arms fold tightly over her chest, lips puckering, I smiled. A warm, fatherly grin directed at the young child fidgeting impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I chuckled, rolling my shoulders and rising to my feet. This earned an excited chirp from the girl, who proceeded to grab my large hand in her small one and tow me out of the bedroom.

"Wait a moment, sweetheart. Daddy's not even ready." I squeezed her hand and halted, gently stopping her before she could charge out of our apartment, dragging me along behind.

She pouted, wrinkling that button nose at me before grasping at my creased lab coat, attempting to pull me down to her level. Unsure of what she wanted, I knelt down on eye level with her, a faint, thoughtful scowl playing at the corners of my mouth.

The frown swiftly blossomed into an affectionate grin, followed by muted chuckles as she placed both hands on my head and tried to flatten my disheveled hair. Tenderly taking both of those hands into mine, I looked into those large eyes, a pale tint of blue. _Catherine's eyes…_

"Give me a minute or two to freshen up and then we'll go." My voice constricted very slightly, a sharp pang of sorrow twisting in my gut, though I kept my face determinedly pleasant.

Almost as if detecting my grief, the little girl bobbed her head in a nod, eyebrows pulling into a sharp line over her eyes – whether it was out of impatience or confusion, I wasn't sure. I only watched silently as she retreated from the room, playing with the sleeve of her jumpsuit.

I let out a shuddering breath once she was gone, running a spindly-fingered hand through my hair. Hmph, and people said time healed all wounds…if that was so…

Then how much time needed to pass before this excruciating mourning in my heart would subside?

_Oh, Catherine…my beloved wife…I wish you were here. I wish you could see our daughter…she looks so much like you. _

I made myself move to the dresser, opening it with numb fingers and withdrawing a clean, unwrinkled lab coat. Shedding the one I was currently wearing, I tossed it carelessly to the bed, pulling the second on.

_It's been six years since you left us. And yet…it still feels like it was only yesterday that our daughter came into this world…and you left it._

Water. I grabbed one of the bottles that stood on the nightstand, unscrewing the lid and tilting it slightly, just enough to let some of the liquid dribble into my hand, forming a small pool. Carefully moving my hand up to my head, I quickly pressed the water to my scalp, running it through my hair before it could trickle down my face. I shaped my damp hair, flattening it easily.

_It's so cold down here, Catherine. I don't know how anyone can stand it…but I try. For her…for you. _

Bringing the mouth of the bottle to my lips, I let the water fill my cheeks before cascading down my throat. After a few more greedy gulps I replaced the cap and set the nearly empty bottle back on the dresser, sighing quietly to myself and gazing at the metal floor.

"Daddy?"

I raised my eyes, feeling my breath catch in my chest as I caught sight of her against the doorframe, holding it uncertainly with one hand and peering at me worriedly. Her pale forehead was creased, the familiar little stress mark appearing between her brows as they furrowed. Rather than being puckered, those salmon pink lips were mashed together, in the way they always were when she was anxious. Eyes – filled with puzzlement and concern – met mine, blinking at my silence.

Plastering the content expression on my features, I nodded with a small smile at her. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go find Amata."

Relief flickered across her small face, and she bounded forward to grab my hand again. She wasn't as demanding as earlier, perhaps still sensing my lingering melancholy. Although she seemed determined to lift the mood, and flashed me a toothy grin, which I returned with one of my own.

And it was genuine, too.

_It's a beautiful name, Catherine. And it fits her perfectly._

_Alice…_


End file.
